


Frozen In Time

by Ice_Star



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Adventure, Backstory, Broken Families, Broken Promises, Child Neglect, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Children, Drama, Family Drama, Family Feels, Feels, Gen, Historical, Historical Fantasy, Little Sisters, Memories, Orphans, POV First Person, Pre-Canon, Promises, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Star/pseuds/Ice_Star
Summary: Celestia remembers an important promise.





	Frozen In Time

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.fimfiction.net/story/334467/2/missing-pages-scrawled-footnotes/frozen-in-time-minific

We stood out in the wood's edge and looked out onto the plain. Luna was somewhere behind us. It was still early this morning and there was a light snowfall. Perhaps it was around noon, but both Luna and ourself no longer have a clock now that we left the castle. Breakfast this morning was whatever rations were stored away in our packs.

We push away a lock of pink mane that has been carefully brushed for the new day of traveling. Under our cloak, which has been brought out for the winter, We can sense our feathers. Some of them feel quite cold, but fluffy down and thick fur has kept most of the cold's effects away. As for our mane, We had to bring our brush with us when We were packing with Luna. Even though she never brought hers We sit down with her whenever possible and make sure to remove any knots.

It has not been too long since the Everfree Forest was really gone. We have passed through a hoofull of others now but none of them are quite as magical. Now the two of us have reached the edge of a plain not too far away from the Everfree Forest. According to our map we looped around the coastal areas when it got too warm. It could be bad for Luna to have her out so much, especially in the heat. We returned inland only to be snowed upon.

At least Luna seems happy. She loves all the seasons, even winter. We suppose this is a good thing since...well we are both going to be outside so much now...until we find them.

We made a promise, too. Promises means We cannot think about how happy something makes us but how happy it will make Luna and if it is good for her. We always liked to help others but now We have to help Luna all the time because We are a big filly and a princess and big fillies take care of their sisters and princesses are always kind and giving, or at least We think princesses should be kind and giving like in the stories We tell Luna. Hopefully there will be enough ideas in our head to keep her happy, for a long time.

We have to be everything to her, like Mommy and Daddy but somehow both of them and her sister too. This way, when we find them We shall show Mommy and Daddy how good We were to Luna and Luna will smile so much and we can all go home once we find them because they promised to come back and they always keep their promises.

...

Mommy had pulled us aside just before her and Daddy go off on that big important errand. Errands are brief, but they kept talking like they'd be gone such a long time.

We think that Daddy would be here too but since he is not it must mean that Luna is still crying. Normally, whenever Luna cries We are always there to make her happy again unless she was being a baby. We are not a baby anymore so We cannot help her with that but maybe Mommy and Daddy should listen to us more because it takes them longer to cheer up Luna. When We get to cheer up she starts to sing, usually her name for us: Tia, and then we go off to play. Nopony else calls us Tia. Not our parents or our cousins, aunts, and uncles. Nopony. Luna does not sing in front of anypony but us either even though she is very good no matter how much We have to look away and tell her she is not that great.

"Celestia look over here."

We really want to go and help her but Mommy looks so serious and worried. She has the Listen To Me Celestia face on which usually means Mommy thinks that We were being bossy even though We are not bossy. No, no, not at all. Bossy? This filly? We look right at Mommy to prove that We cannot possibly be bossy. Princesses are not bossy.

"Do you know what this trip means for you?"

She sounds really worried. Is it because We were a bit aloof? It is just a trip but Mommy and Daddy are so nervous about this and We cannot imagine why.

"It means We run the kingdom, right Mommy?"

"No Celestia, neither you or your sister are old or educated enough for that."

"Mommy We can read very well, and even though Luna does not know all of the really, really big words she is good at it even if her penmanship leaves much to be desired!"

She gives the Celestia Please Stop Or So Help Us All sigh, or at least that is what Luna calls it because she names everything so we are really just stealing them. No, borrowing. Princesses do not steal.

"That is not what-"

"Mommy what did you mean?"

"Celestia you have to promise to take care of Luna while we are gone."

"Really, is that all? We can do that! After all it will only be a few cycles as the sun and moon go, right?"

Mommy looks at me but We do not know how to describe this look. Oh, if only Luna were here to do so.

"A few months?"

We receive no answer.

...

We turn around, peering back to look for Luna. She walks behind us, her own cape fluttering about. It is now dotted with the very snowflakes she catches on her tongue.

The snow is wet around our hooves and so soft that we both sink right though.

Her laughter is the only sound that matters.

We silently renew our promise before urging our sister onward.


End file.
